Si près
by Mayura Seno
Summary: Un bal costumé au château. Une proposition. Des sentiments. Un OS. Un Drarry.


**Base :** Harry Potter

 **Titre :** Si près...

 **Genre :** Romance, slash (relation homosexuelle)

 **Rating :** K = texte tout public (5 ans et +)

 **Personnages :** Harry  & Draco

 **Disclamer :** Eh oui, tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling qui nous autorise à jouer avec son univers et ses personnages. Merci à elle. Par contre l'intrigue m'appartient, même si je ne toucherai pas d'argent dessus.

 **Résumé :** Un bal costumé au château. Une proposition. Des sentiments. Un OS. Un Drarry.

 **Avertissement :** Il sera question, dans cette fic, de romance entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, ne lisez pas !

* * *

 _ **Notes :** Je n'ai pas fini le chapitre 33 de **L'amour d'un père** , donc je poste ce petit OS pour vous faire patienter.  
Je n'avais pas d'idée pour le titre... J'ai opté pour "Si près...", car quelques paroles de cette chanson figurent dans le texte (du film **Il était une fois** , ou en VO : So Close - Enchanted).  
Je pense que c'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire. Ah si ! Même s'ils sont souvent représentés autrement, pour le bien de cette fic, Salazar est à l'image de Draco et Godric à celle d'Harry ;-)  
Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise... **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Si près…**_

Ce soir, c'est bal costumé au château. Je suis habillé en Zorro, Ron est habillé en mousquetaire et il me semble qu'Hermione va s'habiller en fée Clochette. Cette idée de bal costumé a permis à certains sorciers de découvrir certaines légendes moldues.

Nous pénétrons dans la Grande Salle. Hermione nous y rejoindra plus tard avec d'autres filles. Je cherche aussitôt Malfoy du regard, mais ne le trouve pas. Soit il n'est pas encore arrivé, soit il est tellement bien déguisé que je ne le reconnais pas. Ah, si seulement il pouvait venir déguisé en fille, ça me ferait une bonne excuse pour l'inviter à danser… Ron me donne un coup de coude et me désigne l'entrée. Finalement, il n'est pas déguisé en fille, mais il est juste époustouflant. En même temps, il fallait y penser. Draco Malfoy se trouve à l'entrée dans un portrait craché du fondateur de sa maison. Salazar Serpentard dans toute sa magnificence. Je soupire. Ce mec est définitivement trop canon… Et surtout d'ascendance trop noble pour s'intéresser un jour à quelqu'un comme moi. Sans oublier l'histoire du sexe. J'imagine mal Malfoy s'intéresser à la gent masculine. Je soupire à nouveau.

— Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes, celui-là, lâche Ron.

— Mais ça lui va tellement bien…

Ron lève les yeux au ciel. Lui et Hermione sont au courant de mon béguin pour le beau blond. Je suis tellement gâté d'avoir des amis comme eux. J'avais tellement eu peur de leur réaction, mais ils m'avaient écouté et soutenu. Ils étaient toujours là pour moi. Ce sont vraiment les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir. C'est à mon tour de donner un coup de coude à Ron tandis que les filles pénètrent enfin, elles aussi, dans la pièce. Mon ami laisse échapper un soupir pas du tout discret. Mais il faut dire que le costume de fée Clochette transforme juste Hermione en une purée de bombe sexy.

— Je pense que ce soir serait l'occasion idéale pour lui avouer tes sentiments, soufflé-je à mon ami.

— Elle ne voudra jamais de moi… Regarde-là, elle est tellement… waouh, et moi… ben, je ne suis que moi.

— Rien ne coûte d'essayer.

— Tu peux parler, me rétorque-t-il alors.

Je fronce les sourcils.

— Sérieux, Ron, tu compares ta situation avec Hermione, avec la mienne ? Alors que Mione est notre amie et une fille et toi un mec, alors que Malfoy nous déteste et que nous sommes des mecs tous les deux…

Ron rougit.

— Désolé. Je suis juste stressé.

Je soupire et lui donne une tape amicale dans le dos.

— Je comprends, va.

Nous rejoignons Hermione qui s'est enfin détachée du groupe de filles. Je la complimente.

— Tu es magnifique, Mione.

Elle me sourit.

— Merci, Harry.

Puis elle se tourne vers Ron, attendant sûrement une remarque de sa part également. Celui-ci rougit.

— Tu es la plus belle de ce bal, Hermione, lâche-t-il en regardant se pieds.

Hermione me regarde et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

— Merci !

J'espère bien que l'un d'entre eux osera faire le premier pas vers l'autre, ce soir.

— Eh bien, j'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais tu es fort en beauté, ce soir, Granger !

Nous sursautons avant de nous retourner tous les trois vers Malfoy. Hermione rougit.

— Merci, Malfoy.

Celui-ci lui envoie un sourire resplendissant. Je suis en plein cauchemar : l'objet de mes fantasmes est en train de faire du rentre-dedans à ma meilleure amie, devant Ron, qui plus est. Je suis sûr qu'il a pleinement conscience de ce qu'il est en train de faire par rapport à mes meilleurs amis. Je prends alors la parole :

— C'était très gentil de ta part, Malfoy, mais si tu pouvais nous laisser, à présent… On a l'intention de passer une bonne soirée et tu n'arriveras pas à la gâcher.

Malfoy darde donc son regard sur moi et soupire.

— Eh bien, Potter, je vois que contrairement à tes amis, tu ne t'es pas foulé pour ton costume. Quant à gâcher votre soirée, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à complimenter une jolie femme quand j'en croise une.

Ses paroles et sa promiscuité me font vraiment souffrir. Je change de tactique.

— Je suis loin d'avoir ta classe, Malfoy. Peu importe le costume que j'aurais pu choisir, aucun n'aurait eu le privilège de recevoir tes compliments.

Je sens que Draco est en train de me sonder.

— Wow. Tu me fais limite flipper, là, Potter. Je crois que je préfère encore quand tu montres les crocs, c'est plus distrayant que de te voir te transformer en groupie.

Je souris.

— Oh, ravi d'être une si bonne distraction pour toi, alors.

Je remarque que Ron a emmené Hermione au loin. Je leur en suis reconnaissant.

— La prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à venir me demander conseil. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu te trouver un costume qui t'aurait mis davantage en valeur.

Gné ?! Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode, là. Je ris pour donner le change.

— Mais bien sûr !

Il se plante devant moi.

— Je suis sérieux. D'ailleurs, j'avais prévu ce genre de situation et j'ai pris la liberté de te choisir un costume qui t'irait beaucoup mieux.

— T'es vraiment sérieux ?

— Il suffirait que tu m'accompagnes à ma chambre, si tu veux vérifier.

Mon cœur vient de louper un gros battement. Non, Malfoy n'est pas en train de me demander de l'accompagner dans sa chambre, c'est juste impossible. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air choqué, car il reprend.

— Euh, je ne suis pas en train de te proposer des choses indécentes, Potter. Pas la peine de prendre cet air-là. De toute façon, tu n'es pas mon style de fille, rigole-t-il.

Je soupire. Oui, bien sûr. Foutue imagination !

— Alors, tu me suis ?

— C'est pas clair, ton affaire.

Il hausse les épaules.

— Je suis gentiment venu te proposer mon aide. À toi de choisir, maintenant.

Ah, ce que j'aurais préféré que Ron et Hermione soient restés là, finalement.

— Ok. Je m'attends au pire. J'ai l'impression d'être suicidaire.

— J'ai cette impression aussi.

Il éclate de rire et se détourne vers la porte d'entrée. J'entreprends de le suivre.

Une fois arrivés à destination, dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, il m'indique une tenue sur cintre, d'un mouvement de main.

— Tu vois, je n'ai pas menti. Enfin, pas complètement…

— Elle est magnifique cette tenue. Ça va bien avec la tienne, je trouve. Mais pourquoi ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

— Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pas complètement » ?

Je vois le blond s'approcher de moi, un sourire en coin. Il me retire mon chapeau. Je le laisse faire. Il m'ôte ensuite mon masque, attrape sa baguette et murmure un sortilège pour rendre leur forme initiale à mes lunettes, puis les remet sur mon nez.

— Malfoy ?

— Quand j'ai dit que je n'étais pas en train de te proposer des choses indécentes.

Je recule de surprise.

— Tu… Toi, Malfoy, homo ?

Il sourit.

— Non. Je préfère le terme de bisexuel, vois-tu.

— Ok… Mais euh, tu comptes faire quoi, là, avec moi ?

— T'aider à te changer ? suggère-t-il en haussant un sourcil innocent.

Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, donc qu'est-ce que je fais, purée ? Je m'enfuis avant d'avoir le cœur complètement en miettes lorsqu'il me rejettera ? Ou je profite de ce moment auquel je n'aurai probablement plus jamais droit ? Mais dans ce cas, j'admets devant lui être gay et avoir envie de lui. Ma vie risque de devenir un enfer par la suite. Et si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un test pour voir si je suis homo ou pas, pour pouvoir s'en servir contre moi devant toute l'école. Là, ce serait vraiment l'horreur !

Tout à mes réflexions, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il a entrepris de poursuivre mon effeuillage. Ma cape se trouve désormais sur le dossier d'un fauteuil qui trône là, dans un coin de la pièce, non loin de nous. D'ailleurs, je reprends mes esprits lorsqu'il me demande de lever les bras alors qu'il m'enlève mon haut. Je m'exécute par réflexe. Merde ! Je rougis. Je me trouve désormais torse nu devant le blond. Je ferme les yeux lorsque je sens ses mains effleurer la peau de mon torse.

— Eh bien ! Qui aurait pu deviner que tu étais si bien gaulé sous tes friches habituelles ?

Je ne réponds rien. Je vais aller brûler en enfer, je le sens. Mais je ne peux ne serait-ce songer l'arrêter. Ses mains sur moi sont tellement douces. Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une telle situation se produirait. Il faut vraiment que j'en profite.

— C'est juste surréaliste, comme situation, je m'entends dire.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Mon cœur manque un nouveau battement, surtout que ses mains sont posées à plat sur moi. Un sourire passe furtivement sur ses lèvres. Il a dû sentir mon cœur s'arrêter.

— Mais ça ne te déplaît pas ? demande-t-il doucement.

— Non, soufflé-je.

Il doit sentir mon cœur s'accélérer sous ses doigts alors que son visage s'approche de moi. Va-t-il vraiment m'embrasser ou s'arrêter en me disant qu'il m'a bien eu ? Mes peurs s'envolent lorsque je sens enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ignore à quel moment j'ai fermé les yeux. Je suis en train de rêver, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Quoique. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ces sensations-là. Mes mains se lèvent. J'ai besoin de le sentir. Ressentir que c'est réel. Mes bras se referment autour de lui. Je sens sa surprise contre mes lèvres et le baiser se fait plus profond. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrent, nos langues se touchent, se caressent, se goûtent. C'est si bon. J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête en cet instant. L'angoisse commence à former une boule dans mon ventre. J'ai tellement peur de ce qui va arriver après. J'ai peur du rejet. Je suis en train de goûter le bonheur, mais comment ferai-je après, quand ça s'arrêtera ? Il doit sentir que quelque chose ne va pas, car il met fin au baiser et se recule… pas beaucoup, car je le retiens toujours avec mes bras. Ses sourcils sont froncés.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau. Je ne peux pas lui expliquer. Je ne veux pas lui avouer. Je ne veux pas être vulnérable, du moins, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Je secoue la tête négativement. Il n'insiste pas. Il entreprend donc de défaire ma ceinture.

— Potter, il faut que tu me lâches. Tu dois retirer tes chaussures.

— Ah, ok.

Je m'exécute. Je me sens vraiment paumé, là. Il fait glisser mon pantalon. Je dois avoir l'air bien, en boxer-chaussettes devant lui, moi… Il prend la tenue. Il me tend le pantalon, bien plus classe que le précédent. Je l'enfile, tout en me demandant pourquoi il n'en profite finalement pas plus que ça. Je boucle la ceinture qu'il m'a aidé à passer. Elle est classe, elle aussi. Je pense qu'elle lui appartient. Je rougis en réalisant ce que le simple fait de porter une de ses affaires pourrait signifier. Il m'aide ensuite à boutonner la chemise.

— Malfoy…

Il s'arrête et me regarde.

— Je comprends que je te fasse pitié, mais pas que tu fasses tout ça pour moi.

Je frissonne alors que sa main me caresse la joue de manière tendre. Sa tendresse me surprend. Mais il ne répond pas et reprend sa tâche pour terminer de fermer ma chemise. J'ai envie de le toucher. Sa présence à côté de moi, de cette façon, me semble si éphémère. Je voudrais en profiter tellement, et en même temps, j'ai si peur de faire cesser cet instant. Je me demande si Ron et Hermione m'ont vu partir avec Malfoy, et s'ils s'inquiètent pour moi.

— Suis-moi.

Le blond ouvre une porte et je constate qu'il s'agit d'une salle de bain. Je me demande si Hermione aurait eu le même type de chambre si elle avait accepté de quitter le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Il me place devant un miroir tandis qu'il sort sa baguette. Il murmure quelques sorts et bientôt je suis méconnaissable.

— Il faut absolument que tu m'apprennes ce sort ! m'exclamé-je devant le reflet du miroir qui m'indique des cheveux tirés en arrière plus ou moins lisses.

— C'est négociable, si tu veux.

Il sourit. Je suis rassuré de revoir son sourire. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'alors. Il relance un sort qui modifie la forme de mes lunettes.

— On va faire sensation, Potter, fait-il d'un air satisfait.

De retour dans sa chambre, il me tend une paire de bottes Santiag. Je les enfile.

— Dis, comment tu connais ma pointure ? Et la taille des vêtements ?

— Je te connais beaucoup mieux que tu ne sembles le croire, Potty.

— Je remarque ça.

Je me lève et enfile la cape rouge qu'il me tend. Je me rends à nouveau dans sa salle de bain.

— Wow.

Il arrive à son tour dans la petite pièce.

— Serpentard contre Gryffondor… Merci infiniment pour le costume, Malfoy

Il m'observe dans la glace. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de son reflet.

— Quand je t'ai dit que je pouvais te mettre en valeur… Les filles vont baver sur ton passage. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est moi que tu vas accompagner.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers lui.

— Ben oui. C'est le moindre que tu puisses faire pour me remercier, non ?

— Oui.

J'essaye de ne pas me montrer trop enthousiaste à cette idée. Malfoy et moi, ensemble… Pour le temps d'une soirée, certes, mais c'est déjà énorme !

— Tu es magnifique, murmure-t-il.

Je souris.

— Pas autant que toi.

— En temps normal, j'en aurais convenu, mais là… disons que nous formons un couple bien assorti.

Je manque de m'étouffer. Il a bien dit « couple » ?

— Oh, tranquille, Potter. Par couple, j'entends le duo que nous allons former ce soir.

J'acquiesce. Il me tend alors son bras. Je secoue légèrement la tête, puis m'en saisis, amusé. Si Malfoy avait ébloui l'assemblée tout à l'heure, notre entrée à deux est juste fracassante. Allant jusqu'à même faire s'arrêter les couples en train de danser. Le doute me prend alors : nous regardent-ils comme ça à cause de nos superbes tenues ou parce qu'il s'agit de nous deux, ensemble ? Enfin, comme si le temps se remettait doucement en route, les autres élèves reprennent petit à petit leurs activités.

— Harry !

Je vois Hermione arriver près de moi, l'air inquiet. Ron la suit de peu.

— Chouette ton costume, fait-il alors.

— Merci.

— Hum. Si vous me permettez, Potter est mon cavalier pour ce soir.

Je secoue la tête négativement devant le regard plein d'espoir que me lancent Ron et Hermione.

— C'était quoi, ça ? demande Malfoy qui a surpris notre échange.

— Rien ! répondons-nous tous en même temps, ce qui fait se froncer les sourcils de Malfoy.

— Oh, j'adore cette chanson. Allons danser, Ron ! fait Hermione de manière fort peu discrète.

Ron sourit et lance à Harry :

— Bonne soirée à toi ! Profites-en ! avant de se faire tirer au milieu de la foule par Hermione.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça, Potter ? me demande encore mon beau cavalier.

J'ai comme l'impression de lire de l'espoir dans son regard. Mais un espoir de quoi ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Il soupire.

— Arrête de te payer ma tête. Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça normal que tes amis nous laissent seuls et que Weasley semble te donner sa bénédiction…

Je voudrais tout lui avouer, mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction que je préfère jouer les ignorants en levant les épaules.

— Ok… Bon, allons danser.

La chanson se termine le temps qu'on atteigne la piste de danse. S'élève alors un slow.

— Euh… On va vraiment danser un slow ensemble ? demandé-je.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui nous en empêcherait.

— Ben, on est un peu deux mecs…

Il soupire, encore.

— Je sais. Mais tu vois, ce soir, je m'en tape royalement de ce que les autres penseront. Dansons ensemble, Potter.

Il se colle alors à moi et passe ses bras derrière mon cou. Je glisse alors les miens autour de sa taille. Je dois finalement être en train de rêver. Si jamais il m'embrasse devant tout le monde, c'est que je suis vraiment en train de dormir.

 _Seuls toi et moi, on ne voit plus personne  
La musique plane et donne  
Du blues au cœur  
Si près, tous les deux, serré dans tes bras  
Si près, pour la première fois_

Tout autour semble s'évaporer. Pour moi, il n'y a plus que toi, ton corps serré contre le mien. Je danse avec Salazar Serpentard et tu danses avec Godric Gryffondor. Cette idée me semble tout aussi bizarre que celle de nous deux, ensemble. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me glisse à l'oreille :

— Peu de sorciers le savent, et ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on enseigne à Poudlard, mais sache que Salazar et Godric étaient amants avant la création du château. Malheureusement, la folie des grandeurs de Salazar l'a poussé à partir. Helga et Rowena ayant besoin de soutien pour finir le château, Godric a été contraint de laisser partir celui qu'il aimait…

Une vague d'amour me parcourt de la tête aux pieds. Si tu savais à quel point tes mots me touchent, Malfoy… Draco. Tu es mon oxygène. Merci de m'accorder cette soirée.

— Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ?

Les mots d'amour de la chanson continuent de planer autour de nous. Draco ne répond pas. Nous continuons de danser.

 _Oh, comment garder un peu d'espoir  
Si je te perdais ce soir ?  
Tu es si près de m'aimer, de forcer le destin  
Jamais n'abandonne tes rêves en chemin  
Aimer, comme personne, d'un amour sans fin…  
Si près…  
Si près, et pourtant si loin._

Les dernières paroles de la chanson résonnent en moi tandis que les dernières notes de la musique s'élèvent encore autour de nous. Elles me touchent, ces paroles. J'ai tellement l'impression que c'est ce que je suis en train de vivre. Draco se décolle de moi. La chanson est terminée. Il m'attrape le poignet et m'entraîne à l'écart.

— Je croyais que tu voulais danser ?

— Oui, mais je dois aussi te parler.

Me parler ? Mon cœur vient encore de me faire mal. Ces simples mots me donnent tellement d'espoir que j'essaie de refouler. Je n'ai pas envie d'être blessé. J'aimerais juste continuer de profiter de cette soirée si merveilleuse à ses côtés. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut avoir à me dire. Et cette petite voix qui me souffle qu'il va peut-être se déclarer m'énerve, car je sais que ce n'est pas possible et que ça va juste me faire souffrir de croire en cette possibilité.

Nous sommes près de l'estrade où joue le groupe sorcier pour la soirée. Draco s'adosse contre le mur avec nonchalance.

— Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je t'ai raconté ça, tout à l'heure…

— Oui ?

Il ferme les yeux. Poussé par l'instinct, ma main droite se pose au milieu de son torse. Je sens son cœur battre la chamade. Face à ce geste, il lève les yeux vers moi, comme paniqué. Est-ce parce que j'ose le toucher ou parce que je peux sentir les réactions qu'il souhaite cacher, via ses battements cardiaques ?

— Malfoy ? Je t'écoute…

Le rythme ne diminue pas sous ma main. Je fixe mes yeux dans les siens. Il ne semble pas très à l'aise. C'est surprenant venant de lui qui parait être maître de ses émotions en toute occasion, d'ordinaire.

— Que ressens-tu réellement pour moi, Potter ?

Je fais un bon en arrière, comme si je venais de me brûler sur lui.

— Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? demandé-je, inquiet.

— Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement répondre à la question ? Aurais-tu des choses à cacher ? Je me demande pourquoi je te demande ça… Je t'ai observé ces derniers temps. Ton regard envers moi a changé. Tu as avoué que j'étais classe. Tu as accepté de me suivre dans ma chambre alors que je suis censé représenter un potentiel danger pour toi. Tu réponds au baiser et tu l'approfondis. Tes amis semblent contents de te voir à mes côtés… Que dois-je penser de tout ça ? Je crains tellement de me fourvoyer…

Il soupire en secouant la tête. Il a l'air perdu.

— Et moi, alors, que dois-je penser ? Tu connais ma pointure, mes tailles de vêtements, tu m'en as même commandé, tu m'as aidé à me changer, tu t'es super bien occupé de moi, tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as caressé, tu as voulu que je sois ton cavalier, on danse un slow, tu me racontes cette histoire sur Godric et Salazar et comme par hasard, on est déguisés en eux… Tes réactions, tes regards… Ce ne serait pas toi, et je ne serais pas moi, j'en aurais déduit que tu t'intéressais à moi.

— Et ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ?

Je secoue la tête négativement.

— Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne te comprends pas. Mais que tu t'intéresses à moi, c'est juste impossible.

Le regard de Draco est si intense que j'ai l'impression qu'il me brûle.

— Et tu aimerais que ce soit possible ?

Je soupire, mais finis par craquer.

— Mais oui, putain ! Tu l'as très bien compris tout seul. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça me servirait de le nier plus longtemps. Je t'ai dans la peau, Draco Malfoy. Je crève de toi. Tu es si désirable, mais si intouchable, surtout par moi. C'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie que je viens de passer. Être là, avec toi, sans se chamailler. Ton contact, que tu t'occupes de moi. Que je semble enfin compter autrement qu'en tant qu'ennemi officiel. Que tu me complimentes… Et Merlin ! Que tu m'embrasses ! J'aurais pu mourir sous le choc. Mais je serais mort heureux. Je t'aime !

Draco se laisse glisser le long du mur. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, honteux d'avoir osé exprimer mes sentiments à voix haute à l'élu de mon cœur.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration.

Le choc laisse place à un grand sourire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il s'agit d'un vrai sourire de bonheur. Moi qui pensais me faire sévèrement rejeter… Je garde le silence en restant là, à observer le blond. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci lève son visage vers moi.

— Je sais que je suis magnifique, Potter… et j'avoue que j'aime quand tu me regardes, mais là, pour le moment, ça devient limite gênant. Aide-moi plutôt à me relever.

Je souris et tends ma main pour aider le blond à se redresser. Une fois qu'il est debout, je me retrouve dans ses bras. Je murmure :

— Que me vaut ce privilège ?

Draco se décale et me sourit. Enfin, il se penche et attrape mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je passe mes bras dans son dos et le serre davantage contre moi, me délectant du bonheur que me procure ce baiser. Je viens de me déclarer et au lieu de m'envoyer balader, Draco m'embrasse.

— Sors avec moi ! me glisse-t-il à l'oreille, après avoir quitté mes lèvres.

Le blond me serre davantage contre lui en me sentant vaciller. Il rit.

— Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ?

Je le regarde, un sourire aux lèvres.

— J'avais pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une question.

— En effet.

— Pourquoi moi ?

Draco grimace.

— J'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Puis il éclate de rire, avant de s'emparer à nouveau de mes lèvres.

— J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment… murmure-t-il.

Eh ben ! Pour une révélation, je tombe sur le cul ! Lui, Draco Malfoy rêvait de m'embrasser ? Moi qui pensais qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à moi… Aurions-nous joué le même jeu que Ron et Hermione, voulant l'autre chacun de notre côté sans jamais oser nous déclarer l'un à l'autre ? À cette pensée, je cherche mes deux meilleurs amis du regard dans la salle. Je souris en les trouvant tendrement enlacés sur le nouveau slow.

— Tu crois que personne ne nous a vus nous embrasser ?

— Pourquoi ? Ça te gênerait ?

Je le regarde affectueusement. Si à lui, ça ne lui pose pas de problème, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'en poserait, à moi.

— En fait, je pensais plutôt à ta réputation.

— Potter… L'émotion la plus forte que l'on risque de susciter en sortant ensemble, ce sera la jalousie.

— Tu comptes vraiment avoir une relation sérieuse avec moi ?

Il rougit et détourne le regard. Je souris et me penche pour glisser à son oreille :

— Serais-tu amoureux ?

Il sursaute. Je suis surpris de ma propre audace. Ne suis-je pas en train d'en demander trop alors que je pourrais juste profiter de ce qu'il m'offre. Il soupire.

— Après la déclaration que tu m'as faite, je trouve que ce serait inutile de nier.

Hein ? Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis un mec, je devrais pouvoir contenir mes émotions. Mais il faut croire qu'elles sont tellement fortes qu'elles arrivent quand même à sortir.

— Tu pleures ?!

Draco a vraiment l'air mal à l'aise, ignorant comment réagir. Je l'attrape dans mes bras à nouveau et l'embrasse tendrement. J'essaye de lui transmettre tous les sentiments que j'ai pour lui, à travers ce baiser. Cela fait quelques mois que j'ai découvert qu'il m'attirait, au-delà de la haine. Aujourd'hui, je réalise à quel point je l'aime, en fait. Et ses réactions et déclarations inattendues contribuent juste à me rendre davantage accroc à lui. Après un dernier baiser, je m'écarte de lui à nouveau.

— Hey… Le coup du costume et tout ça, tu avais tout planifié ?

Il est vraiment adorable quand il rougit. Pensée que je n'ose pas émettre à haute voix sous peine de me faire avada-kedavriser sur le champ….

— Que veux-tu ? Moi aussi, je crève de toi depuis un moment. Après, rien ne garantissait que tu accepterais de me suivre…

— Qu'aurais-tu fait dans ce cas-là ?

— Aucune idée. J'aurais improvisé. Mais j'espérais savoir ce que tu pensais réellement de moi avant la fin du bal.

Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

— Tu es vraiment exceptionnel.

— Merci, je le sais.

Je ris.

— Accepterais-tu une nouvelle danse, beau blond ?

— Avec plaisir, beau brun.

Je souris. Le slow précédent a laissé place à un collé serré.

— Je ne sais pas très bien danser ça, avertis-je mon cavalier.

— Laisse-moi t'apprendre…

Et le voilà qui me montre comment me positionner contre lui, puis nous effectuons quelques mouvements. Il me corrige. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, mais je sens que je commence à comprendre. En tout cas, nos déhanchés ne passent pas inaperçus et peu à peu, les autres élèves s'arrêtent de danser autour de nous pour nous regarder. Je suis gêné.

— Détends-toi… me glisse alors Draco à l'oreille.

— Facile à dire. Je ne m'appelle pas Malfoy, moi. Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention.

Il s'arrête alors de danser et, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser. Notre baiser dure à peine quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

— Voilà. D'ici demain matin, tout le monde à Poudlard sera au courant que tu m'appartiens.

Je rougis en me rendant compte de la situation. En effet, j'avais complètement zappé qu'on nous regardait. Je vois Ron et Hermione s'approcher de nous. Mon meilleur ami demande alors :

— Vous sortez ensemble ?

Je pense qu'il préfère ne pas faire de gaffe. Je lui souris en secouant la tête positivement. Ron m'attire alors contre lui pour une accolade amicale dans laquelle il me félicite. Hermione me saute dans les bras à sa suite. Mes amis sont heureux pour moi, et ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

— Eh bien, si j'avais eu des doutes concernant tes sentiments envers moi, la réaction de tes amis, qui devaient donc être au courant, m'indique bien ce qu'il en est.

Je lui souris et lui prends la main.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je pourrai le répéter autant de fois qu'il le faudra, mais je t'aime, Draco.

Il me sourit en retour.

— C'est dingue comment on ne te reconnaît pas lorsque tu fais un vrai sourire, Malfoy ! lui lance Ron.

En réponse, le blond le foudroie du regard.

— Ah, là, on te reconnaît mieux ! rit encore le roux.

Draco reprend son air manipulateur et enchaîne :

— Et vous deux, alors ? Vous vous êtes enfin déclarés ?

Ron et Hermione rougissent. Ma meilleure amie me regarde alors :

— C'était si voyant que ça ?

Draco et moi nous regardons avant d'acquiescer. Ron soupire et passe son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

— Ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est qu'on soit enfin ensemble…

— Félicitations ! lançons-nous en cœur, avec Draco, même si son ton à lui semble un peu moins chaleureux.

— Bon, et si on profitait de ce bal avant qu'il ne prenne fin ? propose alors Hermione.

Ron l'attire déjà dans une nouvelle danse alors que Draco et moi sommes seulement en train d'acquiescer à la proposition.

— Potter, il est hors de question que je me coltine tes meilleurs amis à longueur de temps, je te préviens !

— Oh, tu sais, maintenant qu'ils sortent enfin ensemble, ils risquent de passer beaucoup moins de temps avec moi…

— Ce qui n'est pas un mal, car tu seras avec moi.

Je soupire et lui souris.

— Un Malfoy possessif, quelle chance !

— N'est-ce pas ?

— C'était de l'ironie.

— Ah ? Pas moi.

Et il m'attire contre lui pour un nouveau baiser. Lorsqu'il me relâche enfin, j'ajoute :

— Par contre, si tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom…

— J'essaierai… c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

— Je comprends. Moi non plus, je n'en ai pas l'habitude, mais j'aime tellement pouvoir dire ton prénom... Ça te rend tout de suite tellement plus proche…

— Harry ?

— Oui.

Je suis content de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom.

— Tu as raison. Harry, Harry, Harry…

Je ris.

— C'est bon, c'est moi, oui, je suis là !

Et pour prouver mes dires et l'arrêter dans sa litanie de « Harry », je m'empare de ses lèvres. Il y répond avec ferveur.

— Je t'aime, Draco.

Il me sourit.

— Je t'aime aussi, Harry.

Je lui souris en retour. C'est tellement bon de l'entendre me dire ces trois petits mots, dont la signification est pourtant si forte.

— Allez, viens danser, que l'on puisse exhiber nos beaux costumes…

— Et notre couple ! ajoute-t-il avec fierté.

— Que j'aime ces mots…

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et l'entraîne dans une nouvelle danse.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
